


Break Up

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Sara is with Greg, but inside she wants Grissom.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle





	1. Chapter 2

I tapped my pen on the table in the conference room listening to a tune in my head. Greg sat across from me watching my pen tap away distracting him from reading. He kicked me underneath the table making me cry out dropping my pen. He smiled at me as I glared at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you were tapping your pen."

"You could have mentioned it instead of hitting me." I said, rubbing my leg. His shoe touched mine then it went up my leg gently.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked

"You know what I am doing." He said, smiling.

I looked at him smiling as he smiled. The door opened as the other's came in oblivious to our looks at eachother. Grissom came in sitting down beginning the meeting.

Greg and I had secretly begun a relationship. It began after a rain storm and I had to stay at his house. One thing led to another as we ended up in bed. He was two years younger than I, but it didn't matter. I felt cared for and secure.

Grissom locked his door after shift seeing me standing in the hallway looking for my keys in my bag. He stood still watching me then walked ahead when I found the keys. I walked out seeing him walking to his car.

"Hey Grissom." I said

He turned stopping at the curb looking over at me.

"Hey, going home?"

"Not exactly." I said "Goodnight."

He watched me walk to my car then he went to his. Greg let me inside his apartment. He kissed me then let me go.

"What is that smell?" I asked, looking around.

"I got take out at this new place. Greek food."

"Oh."

I wrinkled my nose walking over seeing he was putting comtainers on the counter. He opened one up showing lamb meat with bread. He stopped seeing my expression.

"What?"

"Your eating meat?"

"Sara, I tried to stop, but I am a carnivar." He said

"Can't you see haw bad that is?" I asked

"Yes, and I feel terrible." He said, eating some.

He handed me a container that had a salad inside for me. I gave him a digusted look and walked away. After he was done eating he walked over to where I was on the couch. He leaned down to kiss me and I stopped him.

"Brush your teeth." I said

He sighed walking away. When he came back he sat down beside me leaning over kissing me. I kissed him gently moving back to look at him.

"So what do you want to do? Sleep or…something else?"

"Something else then sleep." I said

"Good answer." He said, pulling me up. I let him take me to his room.

Minutes later he was kissing me in bed making his way down my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. He moved down my chest kissing my stomach then coming back to my lips. His hands kneaded my skin. I gasped as he sucked on my neck making it hurt. Things were heating up slowly as he took his time. I was ready to go, but he chose to savor every moment.

We slept in eachother's arms after he finished. I woke early moving my head against his chest as he moved his head sighing. My cell phone was ringing on the floor. I unwrapped his arms around me and sat up grabbing my phone.

"Sidle." I said, quietly.

"Sara, I need you to come with me on a case." Grissom said

"Now?" I asked, looking back at Greg.

"There is no one else and yes, I need you now."

"Okay, I'll be at the lab in a few minutes." I said, rubbing my head.

"No, it's easier if I pick you up at your place."

"I rather meet you at the lab." I said

"I'm getting ready now I will be at your place in ten minutes." He said, hanging up.

I got up getting my clothes looking at Greg then I ran out the door dressing along the way. I made it home at four minutes taking a quick shower and dressing. Grissom honked his horn outside seeing me running down buttoning my coat groaning from the rain pelting me. He watched me come inside shutting the door looking at him wet.

"It's been raining a while. I hope our crime scene hasn't disappeared." He said

He looked at me concerned as he reached over touching my chin moving my face to the side seeing a bruise on my neck.

"Sara, what happned to your neck?"

I froze remembering Greg giving me a hicky. I touched the spot looking at Grissom.

"It's nothing that won't heal in a few days." I said, waving it off.

"Did you fall?"

"No."

I moved my head to look out the window then at him.

"Aren't we in a hurry?"

He said nothing as he put the car in reverse. All the way to the scene he glanced at me. I avoided his stare jumping as my phone went off. I put it to my ear smiling hearing Greg's voice.

"Where are you?" He asked

"Grissom called me to go with him to a scene." I said

"I thought you ran away."

"No, not yet."

"Did he ask you about my handy work?"

"Yes." I said, looking over at Grissom.

He chuckled laying back in bed.

"I love you." He said

"I do to." I said "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up staring at my phone then I looked over at Grissom.

"Boyufriend?" He asked

"You could say that."

He nodded looking at the road.

"That's good."

"I thought so."

He said nothing more as he turned down a road stopping about half a mile down it looking ahead.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked, looking at him.

A clap of thunder crashed down making us both jump.

"It looks like the water is rising and we need to get over that bridge." He said

I looked out seeing the water rushing to the right almost to the woodent bridge that ran over it.

"We will just have to try." He said, sighing.

I watched as he put the car into drive looking out ahead. I pulled my damp coat against me shaking as he drove over the bridge. He stopped suddenly reversing then trying again.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The tire is stuck." He said, trying again.

I looked out of his side window seeing something dark becoming bigger.

"Grissom, what is that?"

He looked at me then out of his window. He rubbed the window looking out then he turned back to get us out of this situation.

"What is it?!"

"A tree!" He said

I gasped as it seemed to be becoming faster towards us. Grissom tried again this time moving forwards. We made it to the over only to have the tree hit he bridge causing it to crash making the bridge break. I screamed as we started to slide into the water because the brigdge was going with the tree. Grissom stepped on the gas causing the Tahoe to roar into action going forwards. He stopped the car looking back seeing the bridge was gone. I breathed in and out fast leaning back in my seat. He looked at me as I looked at him.

"I think we have had enough excitement."

"Yeah." I said

He went back to driving in silence as I looked out the window. We worked the scene then we went back to the car getting in.

"Well we will have to go the long way around." He said

"Good." I said

He drove down a road turning onto another road. I yawned looking at the trees going by. Grissom looked over at me.

"Sara, you can sleep if you want."

"I'm fine." I said

He looked out at the raod again.

"So what is that mark on your neck?"

I looked at him.

"I told you it's nothing."

"It's not nothing." He said, looking at me. "Obviously you were hurt."

I sighed looking at him as I laid my head back.

"If you must know it is a love bite." I said

He looked at me as I smiled at him.

"Oh." He said "Anyone I know?"

"Yes."

He looked at me then at the road raising his brows.

"Who?"

"Grissom, I think I am allowed some secrets."

"Warrick?"

"What?!"

"Is it Warrick?"

"No!"

"Don't tell me it is Hodges?"

"No, your just being disgusting now!"

He chuckled. I sighed looking out again feeling my eyes become heavy. Closing them I listened to the winsheild wipers and the hum of the car.

Suddenly we swerved making me alert. All I saw was a tree infront of us as Grissom tried to miss it. We hit the tree then went down the embankment stopping at the bottom.

I woke looking out at the rain hitting the cracked windshield. Grissom was moving around reaching over touching my neck.

"Sara?"

"I'm awake." I said

"You don't look injured." He said

"Everything seems okay. What about you?" I asked, looking at him.

"A few scratches."

I looked at him confused as my vision went fuzzy a minute.

"What's going on?" I asked

"What?" He asked, getting a flash light from under his seat.

"My vision is blurry." I said

A light flicked on and pointed straight at me. He watched me look away then I looked at him.

"Your eyes look fine." He said

I felt my vision dim again as I laid my head back on the head rest closing my eyes.

"Sara?" He called, shaking my arm. "Sara, wake up!"

I came awake looking around in the dark. A dim light was shining from somewhere as I laid in the back seat. Grissom moved into my sight touching my cheek.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

"What's going on?" I asked

"We were in an accident. It's raining heavily now. You past out." He said, concerned.

I blinked feeling his cool hand touching my cheek.

"I tried to call someone, but my phone is out of range. I am waiting for the rain to stop so I can go up on the road to try again. I didn't want to leave you while you were out."

I nodded enjoying his hand cuping my cheek. He moved my hair back searching my eyes.

"You have a bump on your head."

"I didn't feel anything." I said

He nodded letting me go to get some water on the floor. He lifted my head letting me drink from a bottle. I laid my head back down swallowing. He put the cap back on the bottle setting it down.

"I suppose your boyfriend is worried about you."

"I'd forgotten." I said

He looked out the dark window then at me. I shivered pulling the blanket he put over me up against my chest. He sat back taking a breath.

"This reminds me of the first scene I went to." He said

"What happened?" I asked

"I was going with another CSI and we got stuck in the mud. We had to wait till morning to get out."

"Great story." I said

He smiled as I looked at the ceiling.

"Sorry, that's all I have."

He moved touching my head. I closed my eyes.

"Your hand feels good." I said, softly.

"I just….wanted to check for fever." He said

I opened my eyes looking at him feeling his hand slide down my cheek.

"Don't stop." I said

He searched my eyes coming closer. I searched his opening my mouth breathing out. He looked at my lips coming closer. I closed my eyes as he barly touched my lips. When he made contact with mine I moaned feeling him move. His lips moved over mine with a gentle movement. I moaned again as he moved back.

"Sara." He said

"I need you." I said, looking at his lips.

He moved back sighing.

"Maybe….we should stop…..your hurt."

"If you stop now I won't make it." I said, moving closer to him catching his lips with mine. He let me pull him against me on the seat. Thunder up above never distracted us as we made out. The flashlight went off causing Grissom to move back breathing in and out fast. I brought his attention back on me by touching his cheek.

"Light…went…out." He said

"We don't need it."

He kissed me again this time with more passion. The warmth of his body seeped into mine. He started to breathe in and out faster as he moved. I closed my eyes feeling pleasure come all the way up my body.

Later light came into the car. I moved closer into Grissom's chest as he slept holding me. He moved a minute later seeing we had made it through the night. Rain still came down outside though not as hard. His hand moved back my hair as he looked at me. My head was bruised on one side making him concerned.

"Sara?"

My chest rose and fell slowly as he gazed upon me. His hand touched my cheek smoothing the skin. I moved my face from the warmth of his chest. My eyes slowly opened seeing Grissom above me.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Sleepy." I said

He sighed looking around then at me.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" I said, opening my eyes again.

"I need to call someone to help us."

I reached up touching his coat.

"Grissom?"

He put his hand over mine touching his coat. I moved so he could get up to leave. As he went I sat back in the seat looking down at my hands. He eventually came back telling me contacted Brass. We waited until help arrived. After a fight he agreed to let me go home instead of the hospital. He had Brass wait in the car as he walked me to my door.

"Your sure you are all right?" He asked

"I'm fine." I said

He touched my arms coming closer. I watched his lips move towards mine. The front door came open making us jump back. Greg came out hugging me to him.

"I was about to come out and find you!" He said

"We had an accident, but we are fine." I said, looking at Grissom.

Greg let me go seeing the bruise on my head then he looked at Grissom.

"Grissom, thank you for keeping her safe."

"I was happy to help." Grissom said "Sara, take tonight off."

"Okay." I said, watching him go. Greg turned to me touching my head.

"Well having him find out about us wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Greg said

"He keeps the shock to himself." I said

Greg kissed me leading me inside. When I woke he was gone. I decided to soak in the tub and then lay on the couch watching TV. My phone went off waking me. I reached for it putting the phone to my ear.

"Sidle."

"Hey babe, I won't be able to come over tonight." Greg said

"Why not?" I said, disappointed.

"I am working over with Nick. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I am disappointed." I said

"Me to. I'll make it up to you."

"I know."

"Love you." He said

"Love you to." I said, before hanging up. I set the phone down beside me sighing as I thought about him then Grissom.

A few hours later I was woken by the doorbell going off. Getting up I walked over opening the door seeing Grissom in his work clothes looking at me. He must have read my mind because he came in shutting the door as I backed up.

As if from a dream he walked over silently kissing me. I felt his hands roam my body as if looking for something. He backed me up will we hit a wall. He moved back breathing mildly fast looking deep into my eyes.

"Sara, I have waited for this to happen."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked

He shook his head looking down.

"I was trying to protect my career and yours. I was foolish for refusing you that time after the explosion. You dated Hank and now Greg. I thought I lost my chance to tell you I am in love with you."

I gasped as I looked at him.

"I have fallen inlove you Sara." He said, touching my face.

I shook my head slowly digesting his words. Ever since I met him I had dreamed of him saying that and now it was here. He waited paitently for my response.

"Grissom, I love you to." I said

He pulled me to him in a hug then a kiss that made me forget everything. He led me to the bedroom where we showed our love for one another. He held me against him smoothing my hair back as we both stared into space. I moved my hand over his bare smooth chest content.

"It's going to hard to tell Greg." I said

"We can together." He said, kissing my head.

"No, it should be me."

"Okay."

He looked at his watch.

"I should go home to sleep."

I raised my head looking at him.

"You can sleep here."

"I would, but Greg might come back."

"He called saying he was not coming over."

"Then I will." He said, kissing me.

I smiled moving as he moved lying down turning off the light. He spooned me putting his arms around my waist.

"Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight."

I woke hours later seeing it was sunny outside. Grissom slept beside me snoring gently. I smiled closing my eyes again moving facing him.

The front door closed loudly as I opened my eyes.

"Sara!" Greg shouted

I sat up as Grissom moved waking.

"What's wrong?"

"Greg is here!"

Grissom sat up hearing the noise outside.

"Go to the bathroom and hide. I will distract him so you can leave!" I said

Grissom nodded getting his things running to the bathroom. I put on my pajamas running to the door. Greg met me there looking tired. He hugged me and kissed me.

"I thought you weren't coming here." I said

"I had to see my baby." He said "I am going home to sleep. I just missed you."

"You look really tired." I said

He nodded pulling me with him as he went to the front door.

"I guess I will you see you later." He said

"Yeah." I said, kissing him again.

I closed the door as he walked out leaning my head against it. Grissom came out dressed looking around.

"He's gone?" He asked

"Yes." I said, turning to him. He walked over putting his arms around me. "I am not cut out for this double life I am leading."

"Want to end it?"

"No, this feels right to me." I said, smiling.

"I am just happy to stand here with my arms around you."

He kissed me then moved back lifting his arm looking at his watch.

"You have someplace to be?"

"A meeting at four." He said "I am going home to take a quick nap and shower. I will see you at work."

"Okay."

He kissed me again before leaving. I slid down to the floor touching my lips.

Greg saw me in the breakroom looking at my mug of coffee in thought. He walked over looking around then he kissed my head making me jump.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" He asked, sitting next to me at the table. I set my cup down sighing.

"It's hard to talk about here."

"Tell me." He said, touching my hand.

I looked at him then I shook my head.

"No, later."

He watched me in silence then he nodded.

"Okay."

I smiled at him as he rubbed my hand.

"Hey, why don't you come to the locker room with me?"

"I have to get back to work." I said

"It will only take a minute."

I sighed letting him pull me up taking me to the locker room. I folded my arms over my chest watching him go to his locker getting something out. He closed the door looking at me.

"What's going on?" I asked

He walked up to me.

"Sara, we have been going out a while now and I really do love you."

I unfolded my arms looking at him in shock.

"Your not going to…"

He knelt down opening a box lifting a diamond ring up with shaking fingers.

"Will you marry me?"

As soon as he said that I felt sick to my stomach. The door opened behind me and Grissom came in stopping seeing us.

Greg stood looking over at Grissom nervously.

"What is going on?" He asked

"I….I was just asking Sara to marry me."

Grissom turned to me as Greg looked at me. All of a sudden vile came up in my mouth. I gagged holding my hand to my mouth. They watched me run out to the ladies room a few doors down. I went to the first stall throwing up. I knelt down to the floor losing what I had eaten plus the coffee I had drunk earlier. Flushing I went to the sink washing my face looking over at the door to the hallway.

I came out holding my stomach seeing Grissom walking over slowly.

"I may throw up again." I said, putting my hand out to stop him.

"I told Greg I would talk to you." He said

"He's probably devastated." I said "I don't know what happened. I saw that ring and it just made me sick."

His hand went to my elbow.

"Let's go to my office."

I nodded looking at the floor. He led me down the hallway to his office. I went to his couch laying down holding my stomach again closing my eyes. He put a blanket over me then he sat down touching my head and cheeks.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, opening my eyes looking at him.

"I told him that I would talk to you."

"I can't accept his proposal." I said

"Sara, you need to do what ever makes you happy." He said

I reached over touching his hand.

"I don't want to hurt him, but I love you."

"Let me talk to him."

"No, it should be me."

"Honey, you can't talk to him if your throwing up."

"Let me try just one more time. If I chicken out then you can."

"Okay."

He smoothed back my damp hair watching me close my eyes taking a slow breath. I felt him lean over me kissing my head.

"Are you leaving?" I asked

"Robbins needs to see me in the morgue." He said, gently. "You stay here and rest."

I nodded feeling him leave me. I must have went to sleep because he was leaning over me again. I moved opening my eyes seeing him.

"What did you forget?" I asked

"I just came back from a meeting."

"How long have I been here?" I asked

"About two hours."

I jumped up fixing my hair.

"You should have woke me?"

"Sorry, I just thought you needed rest."

I stood trying to wake up. Grissom pushed my hair down smiling.

"I'll see you later." I said, leaving.

After shift I drove to Greg's apartment. His car was parked and he had already gone in. I walked up to his door knocking. He opened his door seeing me.

"Hey babe." He said

"Hey." I said, coming in.

He closed the door pulling me against him.

"So are you okay?"

"I think so." I said

He nodded searching my eyes. He kissed me then took my hand leading me to his bedroom.

"I don't want to go in there just yet." I said

He looked at me confused as I let his hand go.

"Can we sit and talk?"

"Sure."

I went to his couch sitting as he sat beside me.

"First of all I am touched that you proposed. I am sorry I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it." He said, taking my hand.

"You just sprung it on me and I just freaked out."

"I know."

I looked at him as he moved kissing my cheek.

"Greg, I think we should break up."

He looked like a wounded animal. He let go of my hand.

"Break up?" He said

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but I love someone else." I said, looking at him.

He stood putting his hands on his waist looking down then he turned to me.

"It's Grissom isn't it?"

"Greg." I said, standing.

"Just tell me!" He said, upset.

"Yes."

He nodded looking at the couch.

"I am so sorry." I said

He looked at me sad.

"So what now, you're just going to be with him?"

"I don't know." I said

"Yes you do." He said, shaking his head.

I stepped closer to him just as he went to the front door opening it motioning me out. I walked over looking at him then I left. He slammed the door shut as I turned looking at it. I sighed walking away.

Grissom opened his door seeing me looking sad. I came in hugging him putting my head against his shoulder. He shut the door hugging me understanding.

As he slept beside me I stayed awake twirling my hair around my fingers looking out the window seeing the sun coming up. Grissom moved over putting his arm around me kissing my head.

"Get some sleep." He said

"I keep thinking about Greg." I said, softly.

"Give him some time."

I moved facing him touching his cheek as he blinked slowly looking at me.

"Will you just….hold me?"

He pulled me against his chest smoothing the back of my hair. I closed my eyes smelling his scent feeling safe.

A few weeks later I was walking into the break room seeing Greg standing by the counter eating an apple. He stared at me as I slowly made my way to the small fridge to get my sandwich. I got the bag closing the door looking at him.

"Hey." I said

"Hello." He said, throwing the core away in the trash can near him.

"How have you been?" I asked

"Great!" He said, sarcastically.

I walked away as he watched me. I sat down at the far end of the room looking over at him before opening my bag. He walked out quietly as I sighed rubbing my head. I looked down at my sandwich in a plastic bag. Grissom came in getting some coffee looking over at me. He poured some coffee as I scooted the sandwich away from me. He walked over looking at me as I held my head.

"You okay?" He asked

I looked up at him slowly nodding.

"You look pale tonight."

"I'm fine." I said

He touched my head then he walked away. I started to feel off after that noticing that it was not getting better. The doctor confirmed I was pregnant. I walked into my apartment sitting on my couch touching my stomach.

Grissom came in later seeing me already in my pajamas walking over to greet him. He smiled taking me in his arms kissing me. I deepened the kiss making him groan. He moved back gazing at me.

"I don't know what that was for, but whatever it was I enjoyed it." He said

I looked at him sadly and he looked at me with concern.

"Sara, what is wrong?"

A tear came down my cheek.

"Gris…..I have to…tell you something." I said, my voice breaking. "Your going to be very….angry."

"What is it?" He asked, touching my cheek.

I sniffed closing my eyes then I looked at him.

"I'm….pregnant." I said

He looked at me in surprise. I moved away knowing he would not want to be with me anymore. He pulled me back to him searching my eyes.

"I need to understand this first. You are telling me that you are expecting my child?"

I nodded.

"When did you find out?"

"Earlier." I said

He let me go to rub his face.

"Grissom, I don't expect you to stay with me. I am sorry."

He looked at me as I cried. I hid my eyes as I shook. He touched my arm making me look at him.

"Where would I go?" He asked

"You mean you want to still….be with me?"

"I love you, honey."

I sniffed hugging him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is pregnant and nervously waiting the arrival.

I was eight months pregnant as I looked into the mirror in Grissom's bedroom. I could hear him talking to someone on the phone in the living room as I let my hand go over to baby bump that was now impossible to ignore. He hung up walking in seeing me in pajamas looking at my stomach with interest.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"No, why?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"This is the tenth time I have caught you looking in the mirror." He said, taking his shirt off.

"I just feel weird having this enormous stomach." I said, walking over to the bed.

"Honey, you are beautiful. You are not enormous."

"I just feel like I am." I said, laying down looking at the ceiling. He went to the bathroom then came out dressed for bed. He got into bed sitting up placing his hand on my stomach.

"She's kicking tonight."

"He." I said

"She." He said "It will be a girl."

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I am a scientist."

"I want a boy." I said

"You should be happy with whatever comes out."

"I will be as long as it a boy."

He sighed shaking his head.

"Sara."

"Fine, I will be happy if it is a girl to."

"Good." He said

He laid down beside me turning off the light. I laid on my back thinking about how bored I am on maternity leave already.

Grissom proposed that we get married before the baby arrived. I let him take me to a wedding chapel one night. The next day he moved in bed looking over at me as I looked at my wedding ring. I smiled looking over at him as he smiled back.

I began an obsessive search of names for the baby. Nothing seemed to go with Grissom. I ran some by him and he vetoed most of them.

In the middle of my ninth month my labor started and I was rushed to the hospital. Grissom came into the room I was in taking my hand as a contraction hit.

"Grissom, it hurt's!" I said

"You're going to do fine. Women do this every day." He said

"I don't!" I said

He kissed my head waiting me out.

I dozed for a while as he sat beside me in a chair looking at book he brought. I moved my head feeling another hit me. Grissom looked over at me as I cried trying to breathe in and out.

"That was a bad one." I said

"I know." He said, rubbing my hand.

"We….haven't decided on a name." I said

"I like Isabel for a girl." He said

"What about Lucy?" I said

"Lucy Grissom?" He said

"Amelia?" I said

"How about Sara spelled with an H at the end?" He said

"To confusing." I said "Here comes another one!"

He watched me moved as another contraction hit me.

"If it's a boy I think we should name it after your father." Grissom said

"William Grissom." I said

"I like it." He said

"No, what about George?" I asked

"I like that name." He said

I nodded closing my eyes.

The doctor told us that it would be a few more hours. I slept when I could as Grissom sat rubbing my hand as he read.

The time came and Grissom changed into blue scrubs. I pushed laying back as the doctor told me few more pushes should do it.

I pushed again wishing it was over.

"I see a head of black hair." She said

"Come on Sara!" Grissom said

I sat up pushing again then I fell back breathing fast. The baby came out as the Doctor caught it. Grissom watched as the doctor put a blanket around it as a loud cry pierced the room.

"What is it?" I asked, weakly.

Grissom watched the nurse bring the baby over for us to see.

"It's a girl." She said

"A girl?" Grissom asked

She nodded letting him take the baby. Grissom looked down at his daughter then at me.

"We have a girl."

I nodding looking at her. Grissom leaned down kissing me then he looked down at the baby.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked

"Ah….not yet." Grissom said, looking at me.

"Rose." I said

Grissom nodded smiling.

The nurse took the baby.

I slept a good deal after that as Grissom called the lab then he came back seeing that the baby was back in the room in a hospital bed in the corner. He walked over picking her up looking over at me then he looked down at her.

"Hello." He said, quietly.

The baby slept in his arms as he walked around with her.

A beeper began to go off and Grissom looked over seeing the nurse come in running over to me.

"What's happening?!" He asked

"Her blood pressure is going down!" She said

The doctor came in seeing Grissom standing nearby.

"Mr. Grissom, can you leave the room?!"

Grissom was led out in the hallway with Rose. He looked at her then at the door scared. The doctor came out seeing him standing by the door.

"Is Sara okay?" He asked

"We managed to bring her blood pressure back up. Sometimes complications arise. She's awake asking about you."

Grissom came in seeing me lying in bed sitting up some.

"Hey." I said, weakly.

"Hey." He said

I looked at Rose. The doctor came in looking at my chart then he checked my heart.

"Sara, I want you to take it easy." The doctor said

"Okay."

He nodded leaving. I reached over taking Rose from Grissom. He touched my hair as I looked down at my sleeping child.

"She looks like you." I said

"A little." He said "Honey, are you all right?"

"I think so." I said

The doctor Okayed the baby to come home a few days later. Grissom put her in the back of the car as I climbed into the passenger side. He got in sighing looking back at the car seat then at me.

"You look a little pale." He said, reaching over touching my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said

He nodded starting the engine. We got home putting the baby into the crib after feeding her. I came out seeing him talking on his phone. He watched me go into the bedroom. I went in feeling dizzy and sick. I changed as he came in watching me go to bed. He walked over touching my head.

"Sara, I think we should call the doctor." He said

"Why?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Your coloring is not good and you're clammy."

"I'm fine." I said, swatting his hand. He sighed watching me. I went to sleep as he got up checking on Rose then he sat on the couch taking out his phone calling my doctor. He came back in walking over to me touching my head. I moved winching then I stilled as he touched my cheek.

My coloring turned from white to gray which worried him. He dialed a number putting the phone to his face.

"Hello, this is Grissom again. Sara's coloring has taken on a gray color. I am very concerned." He said, listening. He moved lowering the blanket touching my stomach. I moved moaning as he pressed. "She is having discomfort when I push down."

He moved the blanket lower seeing a noticeable blood stain.

"She's bleeding."

He hung up dialing 911. I opened my eyes seeing people looking down at me talking. They were touching me making me hurt. I felt a needle inserted into my skin then nothing. Grissom gave Rose to Catherine in the waiting room as the doctor walked over to him.

"Sara, has hemorrhaged." He said, gravely. "We have to do a hysterectomy."

Grissom looked at him sadly.

"Is there any other options?" He asked

"No, we have to do it now."

"Okay." Grissom said

The doctor touched his arm then walked back into the double doors. Grissom looked down then he turned looking at Catherine.

"Catherine, can you take Rose so I can be with Sara?"

"Of course." She said "Just call me later."

"Thank you." He said, before kissing Rose.

Hours went by as Grissom sat alone in the waiting room looking at the floor. He sighed closing his eyes laying his head back against the wall.

The doctor came out and he stood looking at him.

"We gave her a blood transfusion and the hysterectomy went fine. She is in recovery then we will move her to a room."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." He said

Grissom felt his heart leap into his throat when he entered a room where some people were lying in beds down a line. I laid at the end. Grissom walked over scared at my pale complexion. He took my hand kissing it watching my chest rise and fall slowly.

"I'm here, honey." He said "I'm right here."

I was moved to a room attached to a heart monitor. Grissom sat on the bed as I moved slowly.

"Sara, can you hear me?" He asked, gently.

I swallowed keeping my eyes closed as I moved my head.

"Gris?" I said, softly.

"Yes, how do you feel?"

"Where….is….Rose?"

"She's with Catherine."

I sighed going back to sleep. He rubbed my hand. I was allowed to go home a week later. Grissom laid me in bed making me eat. I wanted to see the baby, but she was still with Catherine.

"Will you be all right without me?" He asked

"Yes, go get our baby." I said

He nodded walking out. I fidgeted thinking about seeing my child. The front door closed and I could hear the baby crying. He came in holding her walking to me. I reached out taking the baby. Grissom sat on the bed watching her settle down as soon as I took her.

"She missed you." He said

"I missed her." I said

Rose opened her eyes looking at me. I smoothed her black hair.

"Sara, I think we should talk about the hysterectomy."

I looked at him.

"I'm okay." I said

"You can't have any more children."

"I know, but I thought about it and all I want is Rose."

He reached over touching my hand rubbing it.

Rose grew as the months went by and with that I went into early menopause driving Grissom crazy with my many mood swings. I went back to work.

Greg walked with me to a house as I fanned myself with a paper. He smiled as I put my case down in the entrance flapping the paper at my neck.

"Why is it so hot?!" I said

"It's not hot, Sara." He said

"Well it is to me." I said

He walked into the next room as I opened my case getting out the camera. Greg watched me come in seeing the man's body in the middle of the room. I snapped some pictures looking around.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, snapping some more.

He touched the man's hand looking at his fingers.

"I was for a while then I met someone and decided to stop being mad."

"Great." I said

"I still love you, but now it's more like an older sister thing."

"I see, in a weird way that makes me feel better." I said, smiling.

He nodded as I walked to the chair near the big screen TV.

Grissom walked over seeing me in the break room pouring some juice into a cup. I looked at him setting the cup down I hugged him.

"I'm sorry about last night." I said

"It's okay. I should have been more receptive." He said "How are you now?"

"Well, I think I am over the hump. I have not yelled for a while."

"Great." He said

I smiled going to get my juice. He walked out leaving me to sit in silence.

Rose screamed in the next room as I slept beside Grissom. He moved lifting his head looking at me. He got up leaving to check on her.

"Ssh." He said, lifting her up in his arms. "Are you hungry?"

He walked out to our room seeing me moving looking over at him.

"Breakfast time." He said

"More like midnight snack time." I said, sitting up undoing my night gown. Rose latched onto my breast drinking. I looked her as I yawned. Grissom settled down beside me resting his head back against the headboard.

"I have meetings all shift." He said

"Will I see you any?" I asked

"I doubt it."

"Owe!" I said, looking down at Rose. "You're hurting me."

She stared at me with blue eyes. She was satisfied after a minute more then Grissom took her back to bed. I laid back down waiting for him to come to bed. He got in closing his eyes. I reached over touching his chest as he opened his eyes looking at me.

"I'm awake." I said

"I see that."

"I can't go back to sleep."

"Why not?"

"I need you to…..entertain me."

He moved closer kissing me then he moved back.

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"I am."

"All right."

He moved me against him kissing me.

The next shift I worked with Greg on the case. We went around the corner seeing Grissom walking with Catherine and a group of people showing them the building.

"Recruits." Greg said

"A lot of them." I said

We leaned against the wall watching Grissom and Catherine walk by. Grissom winked at me before talking to the group. I smiled watching the mass of people walk by.

We got home and paid the sitter then I carried Rose around as Grissom made us dinner. Grissom took her from me kissing her head after I fed her. He put her to bed then he came out not seeing me. He went into the bedroom then the bathroom seeing me getting into the tub.

"Mr. Grissom, you are staring at me." I said

"Am I?" He asked

"Yes, and you should be ashamed of yourself." I said, smiling as I blew bubbles off my hand.

"I am ashamed, but not for staring."

"What are you ashamed about?" I asked

He took a seat on the toilet lid.

"Ecklie and I sat down and discussed your transfer to day shift."

I sat up immediately looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Sara, he told me you have to go."

I stood up getting out of the tub looking at him.

"I am not going!"

"Honey, I did fight with him, but he said you either take the job or they do an investigation and you could lose your job or I could."

I knelt down in front of him wrapping the towel around me.

"Gris, he can't do that to us!"

"He can and will." He said "I have protected you for years and now he is using tactics that are brutal."

"I'll talk to him."

"No, you will only become angry."

I sighed rubbing my head walking into the bedroom. The next day I walked into the building with little sleep to talk to Ecklie. He was sitting at his desk as I came in shutting the door.

"Sara, what can I do for you?" He asked

The door opened as Grissom came in seeing me.

"Sara, I told you to not talk to Ecklie."

"I want to talk to him!"

"Should I leave?" Ecklie asked

"No, we are." Grissom said

I leaned on his desk looking at him.

"Grissom told me that you want me to transfer to day shift."

"I do."

"I have been working night shift for years!"

"It's come down to working day shift or finding another job." He said

"I hate day shift!" I said

"Grissom could leave." He said, looking over at him.

I looked over at Grissom then at Ecklie. He sat back in his chair looking at me. Grissom moved as I rushed out leaving them to look at each other.

"Tell her she has until the end of shift to decide."

"Ecklie everyone is right you are evil." Grissom said, before leaving.

Ecklie shook his head getting back to work. I walked down the hallway angry not knowing where to go. I decided to go outside and sit at the side of the building. I threw pebbles out at some grass taking a breath. Grissom walked out standing at the corner. I looked up at him then down.

"He deserves to be thrown out!" I said "I will not let him bully us!"

"I need you to do this." He said

I stood looking at him.

"I am not doing this!"

"Sara, I need you here not home being bored. You have a career in this field. You are the best we have."

"I cannot believe you are saying this!"

He stepped over cupping my cheeks with his hands searching my eyes.

"I would quit if it meant you could stay here."

"Grissom, you can't quit."

"I can do lectures."

"No, please don't."

"Ecklie has not won. He never will." He said "For now we will go our separate ways, but I will get you back."

He kissed me slowly then we walked hand in hand to the building. I transferred to day shift knowing that I was not going to be happy.

Rose continued to grow as the months went by. She began to crawl all over the place. I transitioned into dayshift slowly. At first no one wanted anything to do with me, but after showing them that I worked hard they welcomed me in.

One day I limped to Grissom's office. An accident at a scene caused my ankle to twist and I spent most of my day in pain. Grissom was in early looking at some mail left on his desk. He didn't look up as I walked over kissing his cheek.

"Hello dear." He said

"Hello, how is the baby?" I asked, plopping up on his desk.

"Fine, she was sleeping when I left." He said, looking at me before looking down at the letter in his hand.

"Good."

He set down the letter looking me over.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Hmm." He said

"What?"

"When you use that word I know something happened."

I sighed looking down.

"My leg hurts."

"Which one?" He asked, looking at them.

"The right one." I said

He pulled up a chair sitting down lifting my leg up looking at it. I watched him slide my pant leg up and see my swollen ankle.

"Did you twist it?"

"A little." I said

He slowly eased my shoe off making me winch. Then he took my sock off seeing the bruising around my ankle. His fingers went over my skin.

"We should put some ice on it."

"Ice and a beer." I said, with a smile.

"No beer." He said "Just ice."

I groaned as he helped me off his desk. I sat on the couch at home with ice on my ankle watching TV an hour later. Rose started screaming in the bedroom as I got up walking with a limp to the door. I opened it seeing that she had fallen out of the crib onto the floor.

"Oh, what did you do?" I asked, coming over.

I knelt down taking her into my arms seeing that she had a tiny bruise on her head. I kissed it walking out to the chair near the couch. She cried against me for a while then I fed her. I had her sit up in my lap watching her blue eyes move as she looked at me and my hair.

"Can you say mama?" I asked her.

She put her hand in her mouth making sounds.

"Can you say dada?"

I sighed watching her reach over to grab my hair.

Grissom came home seeing me walking better coming over to him. He kissed me then he looked me up and down.

"Your walk seems better?"

"Not really. It still hurts, but I decided not to let it affect me." I said

"Where is the baby?"

"She is in the play pen in the living room." I said "I'm making dinner."

"Smells good." He said, walking to the living room seeing the square play pen. He leaned over picking her up kissing her head. He noticed the small bruise on her head.

I turned off the stove turning seeing him walk in with the baby.

"Sara, what is this from?" He asked, pointing to the bruise.

"She fell out of the crib." I said

"Oh." He said

"I checked her already. She's fine."

He nodded looking at her.

"She has your nose." He said

I nodded getting plates out.

"Mama."

I turned seeing Grissom looking at me in shock.

"Did she…...?"

"Yes." Grissom said "Good girl."

I walked over to her.

"Rose, say dada."

She moved away from me putting her head against Grissom's shoulder.

"She must be tired." He said

I nodded watching him go into the other room. After dinner Grissom sat me down on the couch then he sat down next to me. We were watching a movie one minute then it turned into a make out session. He laid on top of me kissing me while his hands explored my body.

I kept my eyes closed as his hands went up my shirt while he kissed my neck. I squirmed as he blew onto my skin. He moved back looking at me as I looked up at him.

"I should go to bed. I have to be up early."

"Me to. Meetings." He said

Rose started crying I looked over at her door then I looked at him.

"I'll go." He said, smiling.

I smiled watching him leave.

Grissom came out ten minutes later shutting the door. He went into the bedroom seeing I was asleep in bed. I woke in the morning dressing for work. Rose was up and ready for the day. I changed her then carried her around with me as I got my things. I stood her up on the counter tickling her watching her laugh. Grissom came out in his pajamas seeing us. He got some coffee leaning back against the counter watching us.

"How's the ankle?" He asked

"Good." I said

I carried her around again until Grissom took her from me since I had to work. I kissed her cheek and Grissom's then I went out. Grissom sipped his coffee then he walked back to Rose's room to get her dressed.

I drove to a scene in a park. Two guys were shot on the basketball court. I took pictures seeing that there was a trail of blood leading off the court. I walked off the court looking at the spatter on some grass and then on the cement walk way. I went to a street seeing more blood. I walked along some small houses when a car braked and a man came out grabbing me throwing me into the car. I screamed struggling as the man got in putting duct tape over my mouth hands. Another man in the front drove fast down the street turning to the right. I kicked the man sitting beside me hearing him speak in Spanish. The car was pulled over and the duct tape around my mouth was ripped away. The man got a bottle from the floor. He grabbed my face making me drink the bitter liquid. I choked struggling. He made me drink more then put the tape back over my mouth. A few minutes later I was drugged.

Grissom came out of Ecklie's office seeing Catherine running over to him.

"Brass has been trying to reach you!"

"I was in a meeting." He said

"Sara has vanished!"

"What?!" He said

She walked with him as he tried to call me. I moved faintly hearing my phone. It was taken out of my pocket as the men spoke to each other. The one looked at it then threw it out a window.

Grissom tried again as he went to a Tahoe parked outside the lab with Catherine and Nick.

I slowly moved my head feeling an old lumpy mattress underneath me. I moaned slowly opening my eyes seeing the two men talking as they sat at a table. I looked around opening and closing my eyes seeing that they had put me into a dirty house. The one guy stood talking at me as he walked over holding a large knife. I was yanked up and forced to walk. My groggy mind made it impossible to make sense of anything. I stumbled outside with the man. He pushed me to a spot next to the house where the grass was gone. I fell to my knees with my hands aching behind my back. The man walked over grabbing my hair pulling my head back as he put the blade to my neck.

I breathed in and out fast as he spoke to me. It was then that I thought of my baby and Grissom. Tears went down my cheeks as the blade pushed into my skin. I swallowed trying to think of something to get out of this. The other man came out holding a cell phone giving him a thumbs up and the blade was taken away. The man behind me pushed me forwards and I fell to the ground as they spoke.

I was yanked up and taken back inside. I fell to the floor inside winching in pain as my hands were asleep. The man with the knife walked over ripping the tape over my mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked

He got the bottle from before trying to get me to drink it again. I spit it out at him. He wiped it off himself looking at me. I shook watching him come closer slapping my face. I tasted blood inside my mouth as the bitter liquid went down my throat. He put a new tape over my mouth then got up leaving me. I laid on the floor watching them feeling the drug working quickly. My last thoughts were I was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is taken only to be returned to face a tragedy that will tear her apart.

Grissom looked around the park worried about me. His heart was pumping hard as he watched Nick and Catherine come over to him.

"There is blood spatter leading away from the scene."

"Sara, would have seen that." Grissom said

"Let's go." Nick said

They all followed the spatter hoping to find me at the end of it.

I opened my blurry eyes seeing shapes. One moved talking as I moved my head. The tape was taken from my mouth. I was sat up against the wall of the house and force fed something that was sweet. I swallowed tasting vanilla. Water came next. I drank as much as I could before it was taken away and more tape came to my mouth.

My head throbbed as I looked over to the side hearing them talking. My arms were numb behind my back. I looked over at my keepers. They yawned as they walked around talking in Spanish. I was pointed at then looked at. The other took out his cell phone dialing a number going outside. I closed my eyes feeling sick hearing movement. I was yanked up and taken to another room. The man that fed me threw me backwards onto dirty bed. I looked at him watching as he locked the door then he went around the bed undoing his belt. I shook my head trying to move away. He grabbed me pulling me back as I kicked him wildly. He blocked my kicks with his hands. He grabbed my legs crawling over me. I screamed muffled as he tried to take my pants off. With the last ounce of strength I had I managed to put my legs underneath him push with all my might. He flew backwards breaking the one window with his head. Blood from the impact stained the glass as he fell to the ground. I moved off the bed looking at him. There were pieces of glass on the floor. I quickly took a piece trying to cut the tape on my wrist.

I felt blood on my hands as I cut myself. Winching, I felt the tape loosen. One last cut did it and I was able to get free. I took the tape from my mouth breathing in and out. My gun and cell phone were gone which meant I had to try to escape through the broken window. I stood on shaky legs trying to lift the window. It came open allowing me to slide out. I landed on the grass listening to the sounds. The other man was probably inside so I ran into the woods not looking back. It seemed like miles as I ran, but I never stopped. A fallen tree tripped me and I fell on the ground. I breathed in and out fast as I tried to get up. Falling back down I told myself to keep moving, but my body gave out.

When I woke up it was evening. I slowly moved looking around listening to sounds. My sore body was aching. I stood feeling my knee burn. Looking down I saw a hole in my pants where a cut on my knee was bleeding with dirt in it. I sighed looking around again then I tried to run finding it difficult with my knee.

A gas station appeared through the trees and I almost cried seeing people getting gas. I quickly made my way over to a man waiting for his gas to be filled. He looked at me up and down as I walked over.

"Please I am in trouble can I use your cell phone?" I asked

"Sure, what happened to you?" He asked, handing me his phone.

"It's a long story. I'm just going to stand over there." I said, watching him nod. I walked over to the station ringing Grissom.

"Grissom." He answered

I closed my eyes feeling tears of relief.

"Gris, it's me."

"Sara? Where are you?!"

"I don't know!" I said, walking over to the man. "Excuse me where is this place?"

"Harrison County, thirty miles from Las Vegas." He said

"Did you hear him?" I asked

"Yes, I'll be there as fast as I can. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am at a gas station called Radley's"

He hung up and I gave the phone back to the man. I went inside to the bathroom cleaning my cuts. I sat on the toilet crying for a few moments. Blaring sirens surrounded the gas station as Grissom pulled up running to the station. I came out and he threw his arms around me.

"I have been so worried!" He said

I sniffed holding him to me.

"Sara, you okay?" Brass asked, running over. I let go of Grissom looking at him.

"I think so."

"You're injured!" Grissom said

"Nothing serious." I said, hugging him again. He rubbed my back sighing as he looked over at Brass.

I told Brass where to find the men that took me. Grissom took me back to town with police escort. I slept all the way while he held my hand. The hospital checked me out concluding that I was fine. I went home with Grissom. He closed the front door pulling me back against him. I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" He asked

"I think so." I said

He kissed my head then my lips as I lifted my head. The sitter was paid by Grissom as I went into Rose's room. She laid in her crib sleeping. I leaned over kissing her head as Grissom walked in looking down at her. He touched my back as I covered my mouth sobbing. He pulled me out of the room taking me to the bedroom holding me.

"It's all right." He said

I clutched his coat burying my face into his chest. We went to sleep with our clothes on. Rose cried causing Grissom to get up. I moved to my side dead asleep. Grissom walked back in with Rose looking over at me.

"You almost lost your mommy." He said, whispering.

The next day I slowly emerged walking out still dressed in my clothes. Grissom handed me some coffee in a mug as he drank his.

"I called in telling Reed that you would not be in." He said

I nodded drinking the coffee. He got his phone out dialing and I heard him tell someone he would not be in either. He then hung up and took the cup out of my hands leading me into the bedroom. I stood still in the bathroom as he turned on the hot water in our large bath tub. He then came over to me slowly taking my clothes off. I shivered as he kissed my neck.

He took this things off and got in the almost full tub. He turned off the water pulling me in. I got in winching as the water burned my knee. He had me sit leaning back against him.

He used a wash cloth to gently move along my chest. I closed my eyes as he continued.

"Brass called earlier. He wants you to come in and do a statement."

"Okay."

His fingers moved my hair back so he could kissing my ear then my neck. I tilted my head so he could get to the hard to reach places.

He laid his head back closing his eyes relaxing in the heat of the water. After the bath I felt better dressing then I went to see Rose who was just waking from a nap. She reached out to me whimpering. I picked her up kissing her cheek. She looked at me as if she knew I was gone. We put her in the car seat with a bag in the back seat of the car then we went to the lab. I helped her walk into the lab seeing Catherine run over picking her up making her giggle.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me

"Sore, but happy." I said, taking Grissom's hand.

Greg ran over smiling.

"Let me hold her!" He said

"You drop things." Grissom said

"Please let me hold her!" He said, reaching over.

"Okay." Catherin said

Greg took Rose in his arms. The baby stared at him trying to figure out who he was. She began to whimper until he blew on her cheek and she laughed hitting his face. I smiled as Grissom watched.

"Kids love me." He said "Can I watch her while you talk to Brass?"

"You can as long as you watch her." Grissom said, giving her bag to Catherine.

"Yay!" He said, walking down the hall with her. Catherine shook her head walking in his direction with the bag.

I sighed as Grissom pulled me away to go to the station. I gave my statement and then picked the two men in a line up. Grissom saw that all this was taking a toll on me. He pulled me into an interrogation room holding me as I trembled against him.

"Grissom, I feel scared."

"I know." He said, putting his hands on my cheeks. "Sara, you are a strong woman. We will get through this."

I nodded watching him move forwards kissing me. I slowly kissed him letting my hands wander. He groaned as I moved back looking at him.

"We should rescue Greg." I said

"We have some time." He said, walking over closing the blinds at the window and locking the door. I watched him walk over pulling me to him kissing me.

After ten minutes we came out smiling holding hands. Grissom led me to the break room where Rose and Greg were playing on the couch.

"Hey, she said dada." He said

"Really?" I said

"She said it perfectly." He said

"Mama." She said

I walked over grabbing her.

"You are a good girl." I said

She hit my mouth laughing. I smiled hearing Greg and Grissom talking.

Suddenly I didn't feel good. My heart was racing as I tried to breathe.

"Grissom." I said

He looked at me as I gave him the baby. I sat down on the couch trying to breathe. Grissom gave the baby to Greg coming over to me. He knelt down taking my hand.

"Greg, I need a blanket and water!" Grissom said

"Okay." He said, going out with Rose.

He rubbed my back telling me to relax. I could barely hear him as it got worse. Greg came back with a blanket, water, and Catherine.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Sara is having a panic attack." Grissom said, grabbing the blanket from Greg putting it over me.

Greg handed Rose to Catherine as he walked over with a bottle of water. Rose must have sensed I was in trouble because she started to cry against Catherine.

"Ssh, it's okay." Catherine said, leaving.

I looked down trying to concentrate on breathing. Grissom put me on the floor with my head cradled in his lap. He talked to me as Greg knelt by my side.

"Just take a breath." He said

I shook my head wheezing air.

"Come on Sara." Grissom said

After a few moments I could hear Grissom again. My breathing got better. He gave me some water making sure the blanket covering me was keeping me warm. I laid there closing my eyes as Greg talked to Grissom. I felt tired and drained. Grissom picked me up taking me to his office to lay on his couch.

"Honey, are you all right?" He asked

I nodded pulling the blanket closer to my shivering body. He watched me relax as he caressed my cheek. He took us home again and I slept on the couch. He sat at his desk so he could watch over me. When I woke Grissom was kneeling on the floor helping Rose to walk.

"Hey." I said

He looked at me smiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"Teaching the baby to walk." He said

I smiled watching Rose walk with Grissom's help. He picked her up tossing her up then catching her listening to her laugh. He walked over sitting down on the couch with her. I reached over touching her hand.

"We are going to have a one year old soon." He said

"Should we have a party?" I asked

"I think so." He said

I nodded watching Rose take my finger in her hand. She touched the ring on my finger. I sighed looking at Grissom seeing the look of concern on his face.

I took a week off to recover as Grissom urged me to. Being home with the baby was special to me as she began to walk and talk. I knew by watching the way she did things that she would be just like Grissom.

The trial for my kidnappers was put on hold while the district attorney piled the evidence against them. I was relieved and terrified to see them again.

To get my mind off that I decided to plan Rose's birthday party. I got balloons and a cake for her. Grissom got some presents and invited the team to the house. On the day of the party I was scurrying around so nothing would go wrong. The guys and Catherine came while Grissom prepared the food. Greg handed me a present he brought as Rose sat on my lap trying to tear the paper away. She seemed to be interested in the paper rather than the gift.

They laughed as she threw the paper to the ground. I held out the pink teddy bear to her. She grabbed it touching the fur.

"Thank you Greg." I said

He smiled nodding as Rose threw the bear in the floor. Everyone left after seven and I was exhausted. I put Rose down then I came to the couch collapsing looking at the gifts in a pile on the floor. Grissom came over with a plate of cake with ice cream. I watched him sit down beside me putting some cake on his fork leaning over to feed me. I opened my mouth sliding the cake off his fork. He watched with interest. I grabbed his hand pulling the fork to my mouth sliding my tongue out licking the icing off the bottom.

"Good." I said

He smiled cutting another piece then he ate it. He nodded as he chewed. I smiled reaching over taking the fork cutting a bigger piece then I took it in my hand lifting it to his lips. He put his hand on mine bringing it to his lips as he licked the cake off my skin. I watched him as he looked at me. He put the plate on the coffee table leaning over kissing me. The taste of icing on our lips made the kiss that much better. He moved back looking at me as I glanced at the plate then at him.

"Your ice cream is melting." I said

"Then let's eat it." He said

I woke up later seeing Grissom's side was empty. I looked over at the window then I sat up getting out of bed stopping before I reached the door thinking about what we did earlier. Rose walked unsteadily towards me as I came out. She sat down trying to get back up. I picked her up kissing her cheek then I set her down so she could walk again.

Grissom was standing next to the dining room table talking to someone on his phone. I walked over kissing his cheek then I turned looking at Rose as she walked over to me.

I picked her up again going to the kitchen. She saw the baby food I took out of the fridge. She yelled trying to grab it, but I put it in the microwave bouncing her around in my arms. Grissom came in looking at us.

"Sara?" He said

"Yeah?" I said, taking out the small jar of peas.

Grissom sighed watching me walk out with the baby setting her in the high chair near the dining room table then I opened up the jar sitting in front of her. She opened her mouth as I stirred the peas around before getting some on a spoon feeding her.

"There is something we should talk about."

"Okay." I said, smiling as Rose made a funny face.

"That was an old college friend of mine. He works in Washington D.C. and he asked me to go on sabbatical and do lectures for six months."

I stopped feeding Rose standing hearing her cry out as I stared at him.

"It is a good opportunity for me." He said

"You….are just going to leave me for six months?"

"No, not unless you don't want me to. I understand how difficult it is with the baby, but this means more money for her college fund and perhaps money to buy a new home."

He walked over to me as I swallowed looking down. I walked past him handing him the jar and spoon. I went into the bedroom sitting on the bed. Grissom fed Rose then he put her in the play pen in the living room. I looked up as he entered the bedroom looking at me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked

"Grissom, I understand that this is important, but we have a child out there and then there's work."

"I know. I considered that and that is why I leaning towards not going."

I looked down as he watched me.

"You should go." I said

"What?"

I stood sighing walking over to him.

"You should go."

"Sara, you know what this means? Six months."

"I know, but you said it before that we can save money for Rose and to buy a new home."

He hugged me as I looked down sadly.

Grissom left a week later and I missed him terribly. Rose missed him to as she walked around the house searching for her daddy.

The rainy season started early and we never had dry clothes since we were out doing crime scenes. I started to catch symptoms of a cold. My chest hurt when I coughed. I was in the hallway getting ready to leave as I coughed. I sniffed walking again seeing Catherine coming around the corner. She saw me and her face turned into one of concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine." I said

"You look really pale."

"It's been a long shift." I said, coughing again clutching my chest. Catherine put her arm around my waist leading me to her office. I went in letting her set me on her couch.

"You need to see a doctor." She said

"I'm okay." I said "I should get home."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No." I said, standing.

She watched me leave coughing again outside. I went into Rose's room seeing her napping in her crib. Then I went to bed. I woke later hearing a woman's voice outside. I slowly got up making my way out seeing the sitter with Rose in the living room.

"Oh Sara, I came in and you were sleeping." She said

"That's okay."

"You don't look well." She said

"It's just a cold." I said

I closed the door getting my cell phone out of my pants pocket on the floor. I dialed Reed telling him I would not be in. I laid in bed coughing feeling hot and sweaty. I laid my phone on Grissom's side closing my eyes. I went to sleep waking up hearing knocking at the door.

I sat up coughing winching as it hurt my chest. The door opened as the Gail the babysitter came in. She walked in seeing me looking like death in the bed. I watched her come around the bed touching my head speaking to me, but I could not understand. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in a building where people were looking at me from above. I closed my eyes going to sleep. Later when I opened my eyes I saw a figure by some windows talking to another person. I blinked seeing them looking over at me walking over. Catherine came into focus taking my hand.

"Sara, can you talk?" She asked

I shook my head slowly.

"You're in a hospital. You have pneumonia." She said

I moved my head seeing Nick standing on the other side. He looked over at Catherine before looking at me.

"You better call Grissom and tell him she's awake." Catherine said

"Okay."

I looked back at Catherine before closing my eyes. She touched my head feeling the heat from my fever. She took my hand again rubbing it as she sighed.

Grissom sat in a chair beside my bed in the hospital room. He looked over at me then he went back to the book he was reading. I slowly moved my head making him look up. He stood putting the book down as he took my hand in his kissing my knuckles.

"Sara?"

I slowly opened my eyes seeing him. He reached over touching my cheek smoothing my skin.

"You're going to be all right." He said

"Gris." I said, weakly.

"I'm here."

He said nothing more as he touched my head smoothing my hair.

Later he came out seeing Rose sleeping in Catherine's arms in the waiting room. She stood cradling the baby as Grissom walked over looking at Rose then at her.

"How is she?"

"The doctors said that her fever is down. She is responding to the meds."

"I can take her home with me." She said, motioning to the baby in her arms.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, that way you can look after Sara."

He nodded leaning over kissing the baby's head. He came back into my room seeing that I was trying to move.

"Honey, lay down." He said

The nurse came in seeing him trying to stop me from moving. I watched her touch my head then she went out leaving Grissom and I. He touched my head looking over as the nurse came back in with the doctor.

He checked my head and then examined me.

"Sara, do you feel any congestion in your chest area?" He asked

I nodded watching the nurse get out a syringe.

"Usually at this stage there is a severe chest congestion." He said

Grissom nodded.

The nurse inserted the needle into the tube watching some clear liquid go down to my arm.

"This will make you sleepy and it will also relieve the congestion." He said

I nodded feeling the effects hit me. The doctor watched me calm down then he nodded.

"I will check back in half an hour." He said

"Thank you." Grissom said

The doctor smiled leaving. I closed my eyes relaxing as the nurse looked over at Grissom.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"That would be great."

She nodded leaving. I moved my head to the side as he leaned over kissing my head.

"I love you." He said

I nodded then went to sleep.

Catherine came pulling Grissom away from me to sleep and eat. He woke hours later in the house coming out ambushed by a crying Rose. He picked her up seeing Gail walking over with a toy in her hand.

"She misses Sara." Grissom said

"I know." Gail said

Grissom walked around with the baby kissing her head talking to her.

"Do you want some food?"

"No!" Rose yelled

"How about…?" He said, looking in the cupboard at the jars of fruit and other food for one year olds.

"No!" She cried, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." He said, sitting her on the counter. "You miss mommy. She's coming home soon."

Rose sniffed wiping her eyes. He sighed watching her struggle.

"I miss her to." He said, picking her up again.

I was allowed to come home a week later. I walk into our house with Grissom seeing Rose running to me. Gail smiled as I picked up the baby kissing her.

"I missed you." I said

She hugged me back. Grissom rubbed my back then he touched Rose's head on my shoulder before walking past to the living room. I sat on the couch as Grissom called for takeout. Rose walked over handing me her teddy bear.

"Thank you." I said, hugging it. She smiled then walked away. Grissom sat next to me looking at our child. He looked at me as I sighed.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

He took my hand as Rose walked over handing me another toy. I smiled taking it watching her try to climb up on the couch then whimper when she failed. I helped her up. She climbed over me to sit against Grissom with her teddy bear.

I reached over touching her pink frilled shirt bottom as she looked up at Grissom smiling. He smiled kissing her head.

"Sara, I am not going back to Washington D.C." He said

I nodded looking at him.

"Good, we missed you." I said

He sniffed the air looking down at Rose.

"Someone smells."

I sniffed winching at the stink.

"Did you poop your diapers?" He asked

She smiled shaking her head.

"Yes, you did." He said, before lifting her up walking to her bedroom. I closed my eyes listening to him talk to her and she would say no. She ran back out hitting the couch as I opened my eyes looking at her.

The food came and we went to the dining room table to eat. I set Rose in her high chair between us giving her some rice in a bowl with some green beans cut up. She put her fingers into the bowl putting it in her mouth.

"I think you should wait a week before going back to work."

"Okay." I said, eating.

He just stared at me.

"What?" I asked

"Usually you fight me."

"I am tired." I said, glancing at Rose who started throwing her food. "Don't do that."

She looked at me as I watched her.

"Rose, eat your food." Grissom said

She looked at him putting some rice in her mouth.

Later Grissom and I slept in bed as Rose climbed over the railing of her crib. She slid down landing on the floor. She stood holding onto the railing of the crib walking out of the room looking around the dimly lit living room. The hallway night light came on as she walked into our room walking to the bed. Grissom moved to his side swallowing as she looked at him.

"Dada!" She said

Grissom moved looking over at her.

"Honey, what are you doing up?" He asked, whispering.

He sat up looking over at me before he picked her up taking her outside.

"Your mama needs her rest." He said

He went to the kitchen getting a bottle of juice which he for her and then he walked into her room sitting in the rocking chair.

She took the bottle drinking it as she sat on his lap. He rocked the chair rubbing her stomach. He came back into the bedroom an hour later laying down next to me. He looked back over at me before closing his eyes.

I went back to work after a week off feeling refreshed and ready to go. Grissom was back and everything went back to normal. One day a month later he was talking to Warrick at the front desk when I ran over scaring him from behind. He sighed turning to look at me as Warrick chuckled. I walked past him smiling as I leaving only to feel him pull me back by the hand.

Warrick walked away leaving Grissom and I alone.

"What was the point of scaring me like that?" He asked

"Fun." I said

"Well I am all for having fun, but not while we are at work."

"I am off the clock so I can do whatever I want." I said

"Going home?" He asked

"Yes, unless I decide to hit a bar."

"Home." He said

"Fine, by the way when did you become so boring?" I asked

"I don't think I am boring." He said

I gave him a peck on the lips.

"See you at home."

He watched me leave then he went to his office. Gail informed me that Rose was fussier than usual when I got home. I picked her up and she screamed as if I was hurting her. I set her down watching her sit down on the floor red in the face crying. I put Rose down about the time he came home. He saw me looking frazzled and tired walking out with my hair messed.

"Hey." He said

"Rose would not go to sleep."

"Is she now?" He asked

"Yes, but it may not last." I said, touching my hair.

He walked over kissing me then he gave me a hug.

"You get some sleep." He said

"You need sleep to." I said

"I know, I will, but if she gets up again I will take care of her."

I nodded letting him lead me into the bedroom. I laid down hearing him move around the bedroom humming a tune. Rose started crying and I sighed sitting up.

"Don't get out of that bed." He said, walking out. I laid back down sighing as he walked into her room.

Grissom picked up Rose who was screaming. He noticed that she was warm by touch.

"Sara!" He called "Can you come here?"

I got out of bed walking to the bedroom seeing Grissom trying to soothe a crying Rose.

"She has a fever."

I walked over seeing that she did. Grissom walked out with her into the living room as I followed.

"Why don't you get dressed? We'll have to take her to the hospital."

I nodded leaving. I came back seeing that Grissom was holding her still. He walked over giving her to me. I saw she had thrown up on him.

"Ssh." I said

Grissom changed then we went to the car driving to the hospital. I looked at Rose in her seat seeing that she was having a seizure.

"Grissom, she's seizing!"

"We are almost there!" He said

She threw up again as he parked. I raced in the emergency room with Grissom holding her in a blanket. The doctor ran into the room we were in checking her as the nurse stood beside him. Grissom and I were taken out waiting in the room outside. An hour later the doctor came out looking grave. I stood as Grissom did looking at him.

"Is she all right?" Grissom asked

"I'm afraid she has meningitis."

I sat back down again looking at him feeling tears go down my cheek.

"Her fever is very high causing seizures. We have medication which we have given her, but it's not working."

"Are you tell us….that she will die?" Grissom said

"Yes, I am sorry."

The nurse came out.

"Doctor."

He walked back in closing the door.

I put my face in my hands crying as Grissom stood in place looking at the door. The doctor came back out shaking his head.

Grissom took us home a few hours later. I cried against him as he did holding each other. Grissom put me to bed calling Catherine. He locked Rose's bedroom door then he went to bed. He brought in a tray for me when I woke. He set it down over my legs watching me slowly shake my head.

"Honey, you have to eat." He said, putting the spoon into the tomato soup raising it to my lips. I sniffed looking to the side. He sighed putting the spoon back in the bowl. He moved the tray to the floor moving closer holding me. "I love you."

I put my arms around him crying into his shoulder.

The doorbell rang and he moved back wiping my eyes. I nodded at him watching as he walked around the bed to see who it was at the door. I sat back sniffing hearing someone talking to Grissom then crying. I laid down on the side looking at the window. Grissom came back in as the front door closed. He climbed in behind me putting his arm around my stomach.

"That was Catherine. She brought us some food."

I nodded.

When I woke up Grissom was gone. He was talking to someone out in the living room. I sat up getting out of bed. Grissom looked over seeing me come out seeing Brass standing from his seat on the chair arm.

"Hey Sara." He said

"Hey." I said, sadly.

"Honey, there is food for you in the fridge."

"I'm not hungry." I said

He looked at me as I moved over to the couch laying down.

"I should go." Brass said

"Thank you for coming by." Grissom said, walking to the door.

He shut the door walking over looking at me.

"We have enough food for a few months since everyone keeps coming over bringing food." He said "Sara, I have to go and…..make the arrangements."

I nodded looking at the coffee table.

"I won't be long."

"Okay." I said

He nodded walking away. He left and I got up walking over to Rose's bedroom door. I tried to door knob, but it was locked. Closing my eyes I laid my head against the door. I turned walking back to the couch when I saw Rose's pink teddy bear laying near the TV on the floor. I slowly picked it up going to the couch sitting down looking at the bear. I squeezed its tummy feeling tears go down my cheeks. I laid down putting the bear to my face as I cried into its fur.

Grissom came back a few hours later seeing I was sleeping on the couch holding the bear against me. He walked over trying to take the bear.

"No." I said, moving.

"Sorry." He said "I'm hungry."

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"I will make two plates."

"Nothing for me."

He sighed looking at me then he walked away.

The funeral day arrived two days later. Grissom walked with me to the grave yard where a crowd of people were. I sat down in a chair looking at the small casket that held my baby. Grissom nodded to the priest to start as he touched my pale hand.

After that was over we had a small get together at our house. People hugged me talking, but I didn't acknowledge them. Grissom moved around the room talking to people. Catherine motioned him to a corner.

"Has Sara eaten since it happened?" She asked

"No." Grissom said

"She looks to thin." She said, glancing at me sitting on the couch.

"I've tried to get her to eat." He said

"Let me try something." Catherine said, leaving him. She walked over with a small plate of cheese and sandwiches sitting beside me. "Hey."

I looked at her.

"How are you doing?"

I didn't answer.

"I brought you some food." She said, showing me the plate.

"I…I'm not hungry."

She ate piece of cheese.

"To bad, because it is good." She said

I nodded looking down.

"You need to keep up your strength." She said, raising a small sandwich to my mouth. I looked at it feeling my stomach ache. Slowly I opened my mouth eating some. She smiled watching me chew. "Good."

I ate some more slowly as she watched me. Grissom watched me eat relieved. Grissom had Rose's things put into storage then he made the spare room into a bedroom again. I went back to work watching people come over hugging me. It was hard not to cry, but I remained strong for Grissom.

Grissom got into bed looking over at my bedside table seeing the pink bear. I looked over at him before looking back at the science journal in my lap.

"Didn't we put that into storage?" He asked

"Yes, but I took it out." I said

He put the blankets over his legs looking at me.

"Honey, I don't think it's heathy for you to have that."

I looked at the bear then at him.

"I need to see it."

He sighed moving closer to touch my cheek.

"Sara, I know the pain you are in, but that bear is a constant reminder. It needs to be put back in storage. That is the only way you will move on."

"Gris, I know everything you have said is true, but I can't let it go. Not yet."

He looked at the bear again then at me.

"You can have it for a few more days, then it goes back."

"Please Gris." I said

"No."

I slowly looked down nodding. He moved back glancing at me then he got his book out reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grissom and Sara struggle along. When another child comes into their lives.

Grissom sat at his desk looking at the floor as he thought about things. Brass walked in with a folder stopping as he looked at his friend looking worn and sad. He walked over slowly as Grissom looked up.

"How's it going?" He asked

"Okay." Grissom said, sighing.

"You look like a beaten man." Brass said

"I miss her, Jim."

Brass nodded understanding.

"The harsh reality is we will never have another." Grissom said "What did you need?"

"I brought some information about Sara's case." He said, lifting a file up. Grissom took it laying it down on the desk opening it. He stopped looking at the pictures of the two men that took me. Then he went to the next picture. He picked up the picture looking at it closely.

"Recognize someone?" Brass asked

"Yes, this woman next to the two men." He said, handing Brass the picture. "That looks like Gail our babysitter."

Brass looked at her then he looked at Grissom.

"That is Gail Gonzalez, their half-sister."

Grissom stood taking the picture back looking at it.

"We found out that she and the two men in this picture were the siblings of Oscar Munez."

"I put him away for killing a family of four." Grissom said "He died after being attacked in jail."

"Where does this Gail live?"

Grissom looked at him.

Brass and his men ran up the stairs of a house a few doors down from Grissom's and mine. He crashed the door open going in with his gun pointing in all directions.

"Police!" He shouted

They searched the empty house calling clear. Brass put his gun in his holster looking at a table with a crate in the middle of it in the living room. He put gloves on slowly opening the lid seeing pouches of clear liquid inside with syringes.

I walked down the hallway the next day working on a case. Grissom walked towards me looking serious.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked

He pulled me to the conference room quickly shutting the door. I backed up as he walked over hugging me.

"You're scaring me." I said

He moved back touching my cheeks looking deeply into my eyes.

"Sara, I need to tell you something and this is not going to easy to hear."

I nodded waiting as I shook.

"Brass and his men went to Gail's house. She has fled, but she left something behind. There was a crate. Brass brought in the crate that contained some pouches and syringes. It came back positive with Meningitis. Gail poisoned Rose."

I made him let me go as I stepped back.

"Why…..why would she do that?!"

"She is the half-sister of Oscar Munez."

"The same man you put away?"

"Yes, she is also a half-sister to the two men who kidnapped you."

I covered my mouth gagging. I sank down to the floor throwing up. Grissom knelt down touching my back. I collapsed feeling him pick me up taking me out of the room to his office. He laid me down on the couch then went out getting a wet cloth. He came back in seeing I was making my way to the door.

"Sara, lie down."

"No, I'm going to go!"

He tried to pull me back, but shoved him away running out. He ran out knowing where I was going. Brass looked up seeing me walking past his office window. He came out seeing me pacing as I talked to an officer.

"I need to see the two men that kidnapped me!" I said

"Sara?" He said, walking over. I had tears coming down my white cheeks as I made my way over to him.

"I need to see those men!"

"I can't let you see them."

"I…I just want to talk to them!"

"Sara, you know I can't."

I pushed him against his door as his men stood looking at him. He put his hands up saying it was okay.

"I want to see them now!"

Grissom came in seeing me.

"Sara, stop this!" Grissom said

I shuddered looking over at Grissom.

"He won't let me see them!"

Grissom walked over trying to have me let Brass go.

"Honey, let go." He said

Brass looked at Grissom then at me. I slowly let him go backing up looking at my shaking hands. Putting them in my hair I sank to the floor sobbing. I was pulled up and walked away as Brass and his men watched sadly. Grissom talked to Reed then he took me home. I shook in the bed as he covered me. He sat down smoothing my hair as I stared at nothing lying on my side.

He looked over at the pink teddy bear still on my bedside table. Standing he took it with him to the living room sitting on the couch looking at it. Tears went down his cheek as he put the bear next to him putting his head in his hands.

A few hours later Grissom woke on the couch hearing the doorbell go off. He yawned walking over closing the bedroom door then he went to the front door seeing Greg.

"Hi Grissom." Greg said

"Hi, why aren't you at work?"

"I am on my way. I just wanted to come in and see Sara."

"She's sleeping." Grissom said, letting him in.

"Oh, I brought her something." Greg said, handing him a bag. Grissom took the bag putting it on the dining room table taking out a box. "It's a necklace."

"Oh, may I?" Grissom asked

"Okay." Greg said

Grissom opened the box taking out the next box opening that seeing a necklace with a diamond.

"This must have set you back." Grissom said

"When she and I were going out we went to a jewelry store for fun and she pointed at the necklace. I could not afford it then so I promised her that I would get it for her."

"That's nice." He said

"I hope it cheers her up."

"I am sure it will." Grissom said

Grissom came into the bedroom seeing I had moved staring at the wall as I laid facing his side. He looked down at the box then at me.

"Sara, I have something for you. Greg brought it over." He said

I blinked looking at the box he held.

"What is it?" I asked, flatly.

He sat on the bed opening the box showing me the necklace. I moved lifting my head slowly reaching over touching it.

"Do you want to wear it?" He asked

I slowly nodded watching him take it out of the case and put it around my neck fastening it. He sat back looking at the diamond as I looked at it.

"Beautiful." He said

I laid back down raising it up in my hand looking at it.

"Hungry?" He asked

"You should go to work." I said

"I called in."

"You don't need to stay with me."

"Sara, I want to."

"Would you just go to work?!" I yelled, moving to my side. "It's your fault my baby is dead!"

"What?" Grissom said

"You asked Gail to watch Rose. You let her touch her and play with her!"

"Sara, if I had known she was dangerous I would have put a stop to it."

"I hate you for not stopping it!" I said

Grissom just sat there looking at my back. I heard him leave quietly shutting the door.

As the weeks went by Brass and his men searched for Gail as I distanced myself from Grissom. The happiness I once had was gone. Now it seemed unbearable to live in the same house as him. I didn't have an appetite and I was not sleeping. Grissom tried to prove he still loved me and that he cared, but I just shut the door in his face.

I was worn out as the month ended. Grissom was coming out of his car as I came out walking to mine nearby. He stopped seeing me walking slowly to the car. He walked over seeing me trying to find my keys in my pockets.

"Hey Sara." He said

I looked at him stopping my searching to stare at him. He could see the emptiness in my eyes. He stepped off the sidewalk to come over to me.

"You look so exhausted."

I looked down taking a breath. His hand slowly reached out touching my cheek. I closed my eyes lost in his touch. He stepped closer pulling me carefully to him. I laid my head against his shoulder.

His arms went around my painfully skinny body breathing into my neck closing his eyes. I was drifting wishing I could stay in his arms forever.

"There's a diner close to here. How about I take you there?" He asked

I raised my head looking at him.

"Please?" He said

I nodded.

He got his cell phone out telling someone he would be late coming in. We got into his car and he drove me to the diner. We got a booth in a corner and sat next to each other. Without needing to talk he held me against him smoothing my hair back. I looked down then I closed my eyes as he kissed my head.

The waitress brought us our meals. He watched me eat a sandwich then he ate. He took me home after. I walked inside with him. He shut the door watching me come over to him. He kissed my cheek then my lips. I allowed him to kiss me slowly. He moved back walking past me holding my hand going to the bedroom. Next to the bed he silently ran his hands down my shirt slowly lifting it up seeing my ribs sticking out. I looked to the side as he touched my skin. I could see he was shaking his head as he sighed. Kneeling down he undid my shoes taking them off then my pants. I stood shivering in my bra and underwear. He stood looking at me. I let him take my bra off and he lowered me onto the bed. The light went off as he came onto the bed moving over top of me.

I woke up alone a few hours later. Stretching I looked over seeing his side was made with a note. I lifted the note seeing it said to call him when I woke. I dialed his number waiting as I laid back in bed.

"Grissom." He answered

"When did you leave?" I asked

"A few hours ago. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"I want you to eat."

"I will."

There was a silence before he spoke again.

"Sara, I love you so much."

"I've ruined everything." I said, sniffing.

"You've been so angry and unhappy and I just….could not figure out a way to fix it."

"Will you forgive me?" I asked

"There is nothing to forgive. Sara, we can be happy again."

"I would like that." I said

"I'm glad you said that. I'll be home later and we can talk."

"I just want you to hold me."

"That I can do."

I hung up wiping the tears from my face. Grissom came home as I ran over hugging him. He put his things down hugging me back.

"I love you!" I said, muffled into his shoulder

"I love you." He said

I sniffed moving back looking at him.

"There has never been anyone else that I have loved more." I said

He touched my cheeks smiling.

"Sara, I could never leave you nor could I love anyone else."

"Then we can begin again?"

"Yes, I am very much interested in beginning again."

I nodded sniffing.

"In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"My cousin is having a baby and wants to adopt it into the family. We could have another child if you want."

"A baby?" I asked

"Yes, I didn't want to discuss it because you've been having a rough time lately. Nothing could replace Rose, but this might be our chance to love again."

"Would you want to do that?" I asked

"Yes, but only if you do."

"I…suppose we could."

"I'll call her."

"What did she have?"

"She hasn't yet. It's due soon though."

"What is she having?"

"A boy." He said, walking past me. I felt my heart racing with hope as he went to get a drink.

The cousin gratefully accepted us as her child's parents and on the day she was having her baby we waited outside in the waiting room. I paced as Grissom sat calmly watching me.

"Do you have any names picked out?" He asked

"I don't know."

He reached over taking my arm pulling me down beside him.

"Let's calm down and think. I like name Aiden, Jack, George, and William." He said

"I like Aiden."

"Okay."

The door opened and we both stood seeing a nurse smiling at us telling us to come through. I walked with him holding his hand as we went to the room that Grissom's cousin was in.

"How did you do?" He asked

She pointed to the small baby in the hospital crib next to the wall. Grissom let my hand go as I walked over looking at the tiny baby in a blue blanket wearing a blue beany on his head. Slowly I picked him up looking at his sleeping face.

"What do you think?" She asked

"He looks like a Grissom." Grissom said, as he stood beside me.

"I'm glad your taking him." She said

I looked at her then at Grissom.

We took him home a few days later. He cried once we got him inside.

"He has a healthy set of lungs." Grissom said

I smiled setting the car seat on the dining room table. I picked Aiden up in my arms touching his head then I went to the kitchen getting some formula in a bottle. He drank it all then he went back to sleep. I sat on the couch looking at him. Grissom sat beside me looking at him.

"He's perfect." I said

"Yes." He said "Are you happy?"

I looked at him smiling.

"I am."

He leaned over kissing me. I moved back as the baby made a sound opening his eyes. I raised him against my chest kissing his head. That night the baby cried. Grissom went to get up, but I got up instead walking into the baby's room. I picked him up kissing his head sitting in the rocking chair. He calmed down after a few moments.

A few hours later Grissom got up searching for me since I had not come back to bed. He went in the Aiden's room seeing me in the rocking chair sleeping as the baby slept in the crib. Grissom leaned down touching my arm. I woke seeing him. He put his finger to his mouth motioning me outside. I took his hand leaving shutting the door.

He kissed my head moving back to look at me.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes."

"You don't have to stay in there all the time. He is fine."

"I just can't let anything happen to him."

"I understand, but he is perfectly safe with us. You need sleep."

I nodded letting my paranoid feelings fade as Grissom led me into the bedroom.


End file.
